deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio/Pokemon Adventure 1
My Journey Begins! A Bubbly Trainer's Start! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- "Alright! Today, my journey shall... begin!" "These words were the ones uttered by the famous once Johto league Champion, Lance, as he started his journey with his team of a Charmander and Dratini, along with his cousin Clair and her Horsea. So, with this in mind... Calling all 9-18 year old trainers to come and get one of these 27 starters! Yes, we are allowing 27 to-be trainers to come and get one of these Pokemon! We are located in Viridian City, and once getting your starter, you will be transfered over to Kalos." "Oh... my god. Oh boy!" Having heard this, the 12 year old boy named Kevin raced down his brown tiled bedroom and into the living room. After a quick chat with his mom, he ran out the door, and jumped onto his scooter. The boy wore a black, grey and blue striped tee, brown cargo shorts and blue trainers with white shoelaces. He had a blue and grey sunhat with a white Pokeball symbol on the front. "In the words of Lance... Aw screw it, I'm too excited." With that, Kevin pushed his foot backwards, gliding forward and into the tall grass... Where he immediately lost balance and fell over. "Oh, lemme see here.... Oh whell was twisted a little bit... Okay.... Hm... Okay I got this." With THAT, he glided forward, going past the tall grass and into the green fields. Later on, the boy had arrived from his hometown, Cerulean, over to Viridan. Surprisingly, it didn't take long... Good thing he had... "PiiiiiiI!" "Stop, Chuhi! I'm trying to epicallly narrarate!.... Anyhow..." Yes, Kevin had a Pichu as his own special starter Pokemon, but you must have an actual starter to be a certified trainer..... I mean, Kevin thought that rule was stupid, but I guess because plot convinience. He had gotten his Pichu from an egg that he was given from his mom, who runs a daycare. A trainer had left his Persian and Raichu there, only for an egg to be made, but he didn't want it. So, his mother gave it to the boy. It hatched a few weeks afterwards. So, the two had arrived at the Viridian Lab, where 27 trainers would come to get their starter. He could already see... about a dozen trainers already there. One girl had come out with a Poliwag on her head and a Fennekin by her side. Another teenager had a Phanpy and a Squirtle in his hands, hugging them closely. And one trainer that caught his eye, since he... was wearing a green and black backwards cap, forest green jacket and black shorts. His collar was white, as were his cuffs. Essentially, he was wearing a green version of Gold's outfit. With him was a Treecko on his shoulder and a Nidoran walking next to him. "Huh... Talk about a fanboy, eh, Chuhi?" The yellow mouse let out a small giggle, as the two walked into the lab, looking around at all the trainers picking up their new starters... Chimchar, Snivy, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil... Some were battling... "Charmander, Ember!" "Froakie, hit 'em with a Bubble!" "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" "Peck, Torchic!" Kevin saw there was only four starters left. A Turtwig, a Tepig, a Piplup and a Chespin. Kevin studdied the few creatures left, but as he took his time, one by one... All but the blue penguin had been taken. Happy that this was his option, he grabbed the avian and gave it a hug, as Chuhi gave the water type and kiss. The aquatic bird let out a joyful cheep as it hugged back. Kevin looked over at the professor in the room, Pr. Papaya. Talking to the man, he was handed a card and 6 Pokeballs, along with a blue Pokedex. With that, Kevin walked out of the lab, pondering a very important question... "What is your name gonna be?" "Pip!" "...Maybe... I know! Piphi! Sound good?" "Lup!" "Great!" With that, Kevin looked back at his bike, looked at Chuhi, and returned it to it's Pokeball. He put on his belt, where the other 6 Pokeballs were. "Let's let you travel on my shoulder for a while... Hm, let's see, the plane to Kalos is in Pewter, so just a mile away! Ready?" "Pip!" "Good. Time to-" "HEY!" The boy and his penguin turned their heads around to see the previously seen boy in green running towards them, with his Treecko on his shoulder. "How many Pokemon do you have?!?" "Uh... two. Why?" "Well, I want my Treecko to gain some battle experience, so I've been fighting all the trainers here, and I haven't lost once!" "So... You want to battle me?" "Exactly! You up for it?" Kevin looked at his Piplup, waiting for it's response. It gave a determined chirp, and with that... The battle had started. ------------------------------------------ Next time... Piphi's First Battle! An Intense Rivalry Begins! Category:Blog posts